On The Way Down
by SNK1
Summary: After his fight with Vicious, Spike is saved from his own wounds by one woman who has grown to love him over time and his "fatherly" friend ever since the series began.


A/N: This fic is sort of based on "On The Way Down". Look, I was bored and couldn't think of what to write, and it this fic is a little... dull, then I beg you not to flame it over too much. Thanks to all of you who have also reviewed my other stories too.

Disclaimer: If you don't know it then here it is- I DO NOT OWN COWBOY BEBOP OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH IT OTHER THAN THIS FANFIC. IF I OWNED BEBOP, I WOULD'VE CHANGED A LOT, YOU KNOW. AND I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT OWN THE SONG "On The Way Down" EITHER. Alright, now that's done, so on with the story!

Spike clutched his bleeding stomach. Was he going to live much longer? He wondered if he'd live again. _I'm going to see if I'm alive. _Those words he told Faye rang in his ears. He found an answer. He was 'dead'. But once more, he wouldn't die. Just going nowhere... He thought.

Sick and tired of this world 

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' nowhere_

_Waiting_

_Suffocating_

_No direction_

_And I took a dive_

He walked to Swordfish, his 'precious' ship. He slumped in the cockpit, God how that man, Vicious, slashed his stomach ached. _I have no damned clue how I ever once upon... a dream, called that man my best friend. _Spike knew he couldn't stay in one place. He had to go somewhere. But the great loss of blood was making him dizzy. He was fading out slowly. In no less than 5 minutes, Spike collapsed, unconscious.

"SPIKE!" Faye's voice was dimming... _It... can't be... _ "Oh my God... Spike..." It was Faye. She had asked Jet to take her to where she'd tracked Spike down. She had to go. She cared too much about that lunkhead now. Jet took her, but he knew this was personal. He didn't dare get out of Hammerhead. He let her do what she must do. "I'm going to save you, you hear me? You better not go and die on me." _Even though her words are... somewhat harsh... she cares. _

_And on the way down_

_I saw you _

_And you saved me from myself_

_And I won't_

_Forget the way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_Almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

Spike returned to the Bebop with Jet and Faye. Faye took control of Swordfish for Spike, and Jet 'escorted' them back. He had heard how badly Spike was injured. It was horrific; in fact he should've died. "Spike...?" Faye was sitting next to him on the couch. He smiled weakly. _I'm where I should be. It's only me... I survived..._

_I've been wondering why_

_It's only me_

_Have you always been inside_

_Waiting to breathe_

_It's all right_

_Sunlight _

_On my face _

_I wake up and yeah, I'm alive _

Spike woke up again, to see Faye stroking his hair slowly. "Why... did you come back?" Faye's emerald eyes shone like crystals at the question. "Because, Spike, I think of you as my family. I have no relatives, I have friends. I have no place to go. I once told you... this was the only place I could return to." _There's much more, isn't there Faye? _He couldn't help but let out a weak smirk. "There's more to it than that, Faye." She let out a sigh. "You ought to be resting." She left and walked away.

'Cause on the way down I saw you and you 

_And you saved me _

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_Almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

"You think he'll live?" Jet's voice was quiet. "Yes. He seem fine to me if he can smirk at me about something he finds amusing." Faye laughed at her own words. "Haha, he's back all right, if he can do even that." _Yeah, that's right Jet. Heh, they sure speak their thoughts out loud. _Spike was listening all along. _Even though... I wanted to die, I did think one thing; I was thinking how I'd never see the people I've been with on this ship for nearly what, a year? I'm no emotional wreck, but hell, I thought I've them. I was... afraid of not seeing Jet, Faye, and hell even that kid and the dog... Caring and housing the three things I hate, tomboys, pets, and kids was a burden..._

_I was so afraid_

_Of going under_

_But now_

_The weight of the world _

_Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

"Can't rest can you?" Faye returned from her chat with Jet. "Hmm." "Let me guess Spike, you want me to finish up that thought from our conversation earlier." He had to let out a laugh of amusement. "Didn't have to read my mind to know. Wow." Faye's eye twitched in slight annoying anger. _Relax Faye. Damn, I hit a nerve... as usual! _She calmed down. "There's something you've wanted to say for a while, but you never found a... opportunity OR you just didn't want to say it. Am I right?" She let out yet another sigh. "Smart ass." Spike laughed. _I wonder if she realizes that she's not being true to herself. _"Come on, you can tell... a family member can't you?" She gasped. "Spike, I was afraid you were dead. I care about you, Jet, the kid (a little), and that mutt. But out of all of you, I care about you the most. I didn't want you to go, but you surely must have known that," Spiked nodded slowly. "I don't want you to do anything that could kill you..."

_Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
Down, down, down  
You're all I needed  
Down, down, down  
You're all I wanted  
You're all I needed_

_I remember her crying. Tears that fell like rain. _Faye's eyes had shone even brighter than ever. _I know what she feels. I don't need to hear anymore than this. _Spike sat up, straining a bit. "Sp- Spike!" She was crying. She slung her arms around his neck, her fingers tangled in his hair. "Don't leave anymore, Spike. Please?" Spike's eyes looked glossed. _I... promise. _"I won't go anywhere. I... promise you."

And I won't forget the way you loved me 

_All that I wanted_

_All that I needed_

_On the way down_

_I saw you _

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held on to you_

_I don't need her to say it straight. I know that she... loves me. _Spike was now well rested. He was hungry of course. Who wouldn't be? "Spike! You're all right!" Jet looked happy; happier than he ever did in his life. "Yeah. Hm, got something to eat?" Jet smiled. "Idiot. Food's scarce. The usual is all we have." "Ah, anything works." Spike laughed. "Even the disgusting bell peppers." Faye looked from behind a corner. Spike saw her. "Be right back, Jet." He walked over to her. "Hey." "Hmm." She stroked his cheek softly. Spike grabbed her wrist gently. His hazel (mismatched hazel) eyes stared into her emerald green ones. Without letting go of her wrist, he kissed her. _You saved me. And I'm grateful to you Faye. If I did die, I know it's funny, but... I would have missed you the most. _Faye's mind was nearly a thought away. _As long as you live, I'll do anything to keep you happy... at least in this life Spike._

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

See You Space Cowboy 

A/N: So, how was it? I hope you guys liked it. (Hm, I kind of nearly cried at my own writing because, well, aren't we happy for Spike and Faye? Hmm?) Well anyway, please review my story! (And review my other stories too!)


End file.
